True love never fades
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: She was a half vampire princess, ł was a full fledged werewolf prince. ł fell for her she fell for me but, could we ever be together? With who we were and the dutys we had? They said true love never fades will our love ever fade? (Read and review please!)
1. Chapter 1: A half vampire and a werewolf

**Hiya everyone! And welcome to my newest story! Its a Bakugan a ShunxAlice fic. I always loved Bakugan when ł was a bit younger, but then the old episodes finished and they started playing the new ones and they hardly showed the girls...Alice and Runo and Julie. Though ł don't like Julie that much, she's really annoying. So ł stopped watching but, now ł watch once in a while because of Shun and Dan lol. ł love the couple ShunxAlice and so this story is about them! ł don't like Fabia ł never did and never will she's like a Marron in Bakugan *rolls eyes* and everyone knows ł hate Marron! Oh and ł got the name from the game Final Fantasy if any of you have a better idea for a name please tell me in a review and ł might consider it and use it! :D **

**3 THINGS TO KNOW**

**1- This is a ShunxAlice fanfic, so if you don't like it don't read it! I'm not forcing you to :) **

**2- Shun and Dan are were wolfs and Alice and Runo are both half vampires, Alices mum was a vampire and Runos dad was a vampire..and Alices father was human likewise with Runos mum but, this story is about ShunxAlice I'm just filling you in so you don't get confused. (Y) **

**3- one of my best friends íş Beta-ing for me! And she gave me awesome ideas :) and ł wanna say thank you very much Aaliyah! *hug* **

**Okay, so now that that's done the ages **

**Shun-18**

**Alice-17 turning 18 **

**Runo-17 turning 18**

**Dan-18**

**Julie-17 turning 18**

**Billy-18**

**Ace-18**

**Mira-17 turning 18**

**They all in the same grade...**

**Me- sooo..how'z life?**

**Shun- life sucks...*groans***

**Alice- life's great!*squeals***

**Runo- life's annoying..*rolls eyes* **

**Dan- life'§ hungry..**

**Everyone- *stares at Dan***

**Dan-what? **

**Runo- ÍŞ FOOD ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DAN!? *runs after Dan***

**Dan-*runs away screaming* HELP!**

**Me- Ohk...um he'll be alright..ł think.. ooo if you ever watched Fruits Basket you'll notice shun and kyo sound just the same but this story got nothing to do with Fruits Basket ł was just er saying.**

**Shun- how íş that even possible you know what don't answer that!**

**Me-Ohk..on with the story then! Mind Shun his just in a bad mood...hehe ł think he misses Alice**

**Alice- ł'll go cheer him up um Jade er nevermind Enjoy! *leaves to shun***

**Me- What she said!Oh and like ł said ł might change the name in the future §o if you guys have any better names for the title tell me in a review and ł might consider it! ;) **

**Disclaimer- ł DON'T OWN BAKUGAN!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**ALICES POV **

****Dream sequence****

**I was strolling through a valley or was it? ł don't know but, everything was beautiful! Their were lavender flowers and roses all around. Before ł knew what was happening ł was by a waterfall? Yes, a beautiful waterfall then all of a sudden ł saw this women...who looked a lot like me.**

**"Hello?" I called out for her, she turned around and smiled. **

**"Hello Alice.." ł was shocked that this women knew my name, who was she? **

**"H..H..how do you know my name?" ł asked stuttering, she walks up to me and places her hands on my shoulders**

**"My dear Alice, you really have grown...do you not know who ł am?" She asked me, she looked sad and heart broken and for some reason that made me feel bad **

**"How do you know me...no ł don't should I?" ł should've been scared but ł wasn't she gave me no reason to be**

**"Alice, ł am your..." before she could complete her sentence °̩ was awakened.**

****dream sequence over** **

**(Still Alice's POV)**

ł woke up sweating, ł have been having dreams of this women for more then 2 weekw...ł don't know what was going on or who she was but, she always tried to tell me something but before she could ł would always wake up.

I looked at my clock, it read 6:00. I looked to see Runo sleeping soundly. We had our own apartment we shared and stayed together, though ł often visited grandpa and Runo visited her parents and we still worked in the cafe.

Runo and I are half vampires. Runos father íş a vampire and ł heard from grandpa that mum was a vampire and was very important ł don't know what he meant though, he said ł wasn't ready to hear the truth. ł wonder what grandpa's hiding from me?

ł sighed and pulled the blankets over my head and fell into a deep sleep...

SHUNS POV

idiots! Idiots everywhere! Don't their ever listen? I am the prince of Werewolfs they should know better then to disobey me! They can't do anything right and that's why ł decided that Dan and ł will do the Job ourselves.

Those vampires will pay for killing my mother and father! ł will make them Pay! They will have a slow and Painful death...and ł will make sure of that!

Dan íş my best friend, we've always been best friends since we were little and we still are. He still had his mother but not his father. And ł have neither except my grandfather who íş the king of Werewolfs and soon ł will be when ł turn 18. But, ł don't think I'm ready for the responsibility yet. But ł have no choice either way so first ł want to avenge my parents death. ł will do that no matter what. ł hate vampire ł always have and always will those bloodsuckers argh!

ł looked at my clock it read 6:00. Better go back to sleep ł have along day ahead of me. Dan and I are going to a new high school today.

ALICES POV

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Runo yelled and ł fell off the bed. I rubbed my head it hurt.

"Ouch! Runo what's wrong?" ł asked while checking the clock, "OH NO!" ł yelled

"That's what's wrong we late!" Runo yelled while quickly getting dressed.

ł ran to the bathroom using my vampire speed. It was 7:45 we only had 15 minutes to do everything.

"Come on Alice! We gotta go!" Runo yelled again

"I'm coming Runo! One second..okay I'm done let's go!" ł yelled back ł took her hand and we sped to school

SHUNS POV

"Wake up! Shun! We late on our first day!" Dan yelled in my ears ł rolled my eyes

"Okay...Okay...!" said shun in a sleepy voice "Why are you yelling!" ł yelled back Dan íş so annoying

"We late you idiot!" Dan yelled ł sighed its not the first time

ł ran to the bathroom and got ready as fast as ł could, Dan was already ready it was just me. It was 7:45 we had 15 minutes to do everything as fast as we could.

"Shun!" ł heard Dan call again

"I'm done! Let's go!" ł yelled and we ran as fast as we could to school

3RD PERSON POV

"Yes! We not late." Runo sighed

"Yeah we made it just in time at least ł was afraid we'ƌ be late for our first day at school..." Alice sighed while looking at Runo and smiling

"Alice!" Ace called out (ł like Ace ^-^)

"Hi Ace!" Alice smiled, Alice and Ace were cousins from Alice's mums side. Alice and Ace were close and Ace íş very protective of Alice. Runo just smiled.

"You know you girls are late today..." Ace smirked

"Yeah we know! Alice over slept..." Runo yelled at Ace, Ace cringed at her loud voice

"Hey where's my fault?" Alice pouted "ł can't help it if ł over sleep."

Ace snickered and burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Alice but that was hilarious!"

Alice frowned and hit him over the head, "its not funny!" She yelled while Ace started saying sorry over and over again.

With Shun and Dan...

"Will you SHUT up Dan!" Shun yelled, dan was going on and on about how hungry he was (reminds me of Goku from Dbz lølz)

"Sorry! But ł didn't get breakfast.." Dan pouted

"ł know! ł didn't either but I'm not complaining...we'll go hunting tonight alright?" Shun sighed Dan could be the most annoying person but also most fun

"Okay fine with me!" Dan smiled walking side by side with Shun

"So keep quiet now!" Shun yelled and Dan cringed

"Okay, Okay as you say my prince.." Dan smirked and Shun glared at him

The bell rang and Alice was still hitting Ace while Ace was saying sorry over and over again. Ace managed to get away from Alice due to the bell Alice sighed "I'll get you Ace!" Alice yelled

"Runo, I'm gonna head to class will see you next class" Alice smiled Runo nodded, "see ya later Alice!" Runo called out while running to her class

Alice started running to her own she was late! "Oh no I'm late!" Alice yelled to herself and sighed unfortunately her luck wasn't in her favour and she tripped falling right into Shuns arms Shun just started at her mesmerised by her beauty...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So here it íş folks! Hehe I'm not sure if its good but, ł really enjoyed writing this ł love writing and ł work hard on my stories ł know I'm suppose to be updating on my others but, ł really couldn't wait to post this and again ł wanna thank Aaliyah for being and Awesome Beta and friend! And I'm sorry for not updating my other stories ł will! Their was a problem and ł couldn't read or update my stories! O.O ł know ne!

Murucho- sooo what íş this problem you speak of?

Me- well everytime ł tried to read a story it said forbidden

Murucho- hmm...did others have this problem

Aaliyah- yeah jade was so sad ay she couldn't read or update

Me- True

Murucho- so if others had this problem that means their was something wrong with the site I'm guessing

Me&Aaliyah- yes murucho! We know that..

Murucho- good!

Julie- Murucho please don't give us another lecture! Anyway please review guys! It would be most appreciated and not only that updates will go faster!

Me- please review guys! Thanks! And see you next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Hi I everyone! And welcome to chapter 2

Of True love never fades lol. So exams weren't that bad and I'm so glad it's over! Just to clear things up so you guys don't get confused, Alice has no idea that she's the princess of Vampires…she didn't know her mother was the queen she still doesn't know but will come to know, her mother died when she was 5 years old and now she's 17 turning 18 so she doesn't remember. Another thing Ace's parents took over the throne which makes Ace a prince for now…since Alice & Ace are cousins here. But, when Alice will come to know she'll have to take over. One more thing I made a mistake last chapter Shun will become king when he turns 21 not 18 sorry! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter! ;)

This chapter is dedicated to, ahead in the shadow, CookieDecor22, Liyah, Krikanalo, Flopi216 & Paige (BraxPan-BFFL) thanks for reviewing! I'll do reviews at the end of the chapter ;)

Shun-So what took you so long to update? You could've updated in the weekend.

Me- I didn't have time, plus I wasn't at home Shun *crosses arms* and on Sunday was my birthday so I didn't have the chance…sorry!

Alice-Come on Shun give her a break…*smiles*

Me- Yeah I'll try and update regularly, and on the upside…we closing school on Friday! On the downside it's for a short 10 days ugh!

Dan- Yey! Oh that sucks…

Me-Ughhhh you don't have to remind me…I'll update during the 10 days but I also got a life ya know? I also wanna finish some Gaahina stories too…*grins*

Runo-yeah Dan! Ooooo…but Gaahina?

Me-Gaara and Hinata from Naruto! *smiles wide* best couple ever! No offence Shun and Alice lol I love Naruto and I mean LOVE I find it better than DBZ! Shocking I know! Oh well on with the chapter! :D

Shun snapped out of his gaze, "You should really watch where you going or you could get hurt."

Alice blushed he was so handsome, "I know I'm sorry I was kind of in a rush and didn't see where I was going, I'm Alice by the way you are?"

"I figured... it doesn't matter who I am." And with that Shun walked away leaving Alice shocked.

Alice realized she was late for class and there was no one around. So she used her vampire speed to get to class as quick as possible.

"Miss Gehabich, you are late." Her teacher spoke with a frown on her face, "Just go and sit down."

Alice nodded; all the seats were taken except for the one next to Shun so Alice just took a seat next to him.

'Her scent is intoxicating; she's so beautiful…she can't be a vampire not someone as beautiful as her, and if she was one her scent wouldn't be like a humans…but her surname seems so familiar.' Shun was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher asked him.

"Mr Kazami! Are you day dreaming in my class?" She frowned.

"No I wa-"Shun was cut off when another teacher walked in class, and the two teachers got in a conversation.

"I have to go out read Page 58 of your textbook." And with that the teacher walked out of class leaving the class unattended.

"You didn't tell me your name." Alice frowned while telling Shun.

"I know but there is no reason to tell you my name but I'm Shun." He sighed.

"It's nice to meet you." Shun just nodded, "Do you have any friends here?" Alice added she was smiling.

"Yes I do…" Shun stated turning to look at Alice and got caught in her eyes.

"Oh I see family?" When he didn't respond she waved a hand in front of his Face; "Hey Shun?"

"Huh? What oh yeah…No I don't have family here." He answered when the teacher walked in and the bell rang notifying everyone that it was now break.

"Alice hey, wait up!" Runo called out for her, Alice turned around her hair hitting Shun in the face. Shun didn't even notice he was too caught up in her scent.

"Oh Runo, Runo this is Shun, Shun this is my best friend Runo." Alice introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Runo said smiling Shun just nodded, he had to find those vampires who killed his parents!

"Hey Shun!" Dan called out for him.

"What is it Dan?" Shun asked crossing his arms while turning to look at Dan.

"Dan? You two know each other?" Runo raised an eyebrow, Dan and she had the same class as well as Shun and Alice.

"Runo? Um yeah we do we've known each other since we were little kids we best friends actually." Dan shrugged.

"Oh I see, this is my best friend Alice, Alice this is Dan he and I have the same classes together." Runo introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Dan." Alice said smiling, Dan nodded and winked.

"Say since we all friends now why don't we all hang out together this afternoon at my Parents Café? Alice and I actually work there on Tuesdays and Thursday sometimes Saturdays." Runo grinned.

"Sounds great Runo!" Dan yelled & Shun frowned.

"Who said we all friends?" Shun raised an eyebrow while Alice shook her head in disapproval.

"Shun! You and I are friends now aren't we? So why can't you and Runo be friends?" Alice frowned and Shun found himself agreeing with her.

"Alright…" Alice smiled and she found herself wanting to hug Shun but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Then it's settled after school we'll hang out though I'm going to have to change into different clothes so do you guys know where the Misaki Café is?" Runo asked unsurely.

"Yeah I know I've passed it a couple of times…"Dan said.

"Great so you guys can meet us there." Alice said while smiling.

Shun smiled, he never met such a beautiful, kind and amazing girl before like Alice. He didn't have to know her for a long time to judge her character although he felt like something was wrong…

"Hey shun…what's wrong?" Alice asked placing a hand on his shoulder, if it were any other girl he would slapped their hand away after all he was a prince.

"Nothing don't worry about it…" Shun gave her a small smile she blushed, Runo and Dan were having a conversation everyone was getting along well with each other, little did they know they were actually mortal enemies…

Reviews…

CookieDecor22-Thanks! Yep I know there are grammar errors working on that, um well you see I write with my phone I have BB so there is no grammar and spelling check. *face palms* I have this thing I'm not sure how to explain it but when I type a word and press space it automatically changes the design of the word maybe that's why you find it confusing I will change that ;)

Yep that's the reason not only that it's also because he has a bitterness in his heart for Vampires seeing as they killed his parents and all but he will be back to his normal self in no time ;) thanks for the review!

Liyah- lol me to n thanks ;)

Krikanalo- Thank you and thanks for reading all my stories and reviewing means a lot thanks!

Flopi216- Thank you! ;)

Ahead in the shadow-awe really? Thanks means a lot to me I really didn't think it was that good but I'm glad you think it was great! And you love it ;)

Paige- Ay yeah I know lol thanks and I'll try but I keep on forgetting *face palms*

Thanks for the reviews and review please!

Murucho-so how was your birthday?

Me- Awesome! I really enjoyed and I got presies! *dances*

Julie- Sounds awesome! What did you get?

Me- Jewellery and money lol I'm girl after all! *grins*

Julie-Oooooooo *coos* Well everyone review please!

Me- What she said, and see ya'll next time! ;)


End file.
